


Yandere

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Weird Soul Stuff, Yandere, i can explain, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yandereplier is not an ego. Not  q u i t e  at least. But she's just psychotic as all the stories tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all have probably been wondering 'oh my God where's Yan?!?!?' Well here she is! Just MY interpretation of her, which is probably gonna get confusing.

It was in the middle of a meeting when it happened. Of course it was. Disaster always struck when they were in a meeting.

Dark felt the icy cold first, washing over his body like a wave. He stiffened in his chair, eyes going wide with panic before he was doubling over, head slamming against the table as agony erupted in his chest. He barely heard his own cry, too busy clawing at his suit in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. His aura was abnormally subdued, his ringing reduced to a sluggish whisper.

“…Dark? What’s wrong?”

Wilford’s concerned voice was what snapped Dark’s attention briefly to the eleven others in the room. He waved one arm in a broad, panicked gesture, the other still busy gripping his suit. “Go! Get out of here! She’s… _she_ is coming!”

Instant panic.

They were too late, however. In the scrambled pandemonium, not a single ego made it out of the meeting room before Dark was _screaming_ , his aura finally lighting up and consuming the area around him. It swirled angrily, the red and blue staples of Dark’s aura almost battling. And red was winning. And then it was _ripping_ itself, tearing itself apart, the red separating from the blue and being _flung_ to the other side of the room, leaving Dark outlined in a faint, shimmering blue and whimpering.

Wilford immediately rushed to Dark’s side, but the others remained stock-still, petrified, as they watched the red mass shift and begin to take shape: blood-red hair, skirt, too-wide smile, and a pair of twinkling, bright red eyes. The shifting mass stood and solidified; everyone cringed back at that smile. Yandereplier stood before them in all her psychotic glory, red outline glowing strong. “Hello, everybody!” Her eyes swept the group. “Long time no see!”

Dead silence met her greeting and she frowned, pouting. “Well, that’s rude.” It didn’t last long, however, as her eyes lit up one more when they landed on Bing. “Ooh! A new one has joined us since the last time I _escaped_.” Yandere took a step toward him, and Google growled protectively, stepping in front of the wide-eyed Bing.

“Not a step closer, Yandere. He is _mine_.”

Her pout returned, though it was clearly meant to be taken as more playful than before. “Fine. Pity though. He’s _pretty_.” She turned her attention to the other side of the table, grinning almost ferally when she saw the way the Jims were cowering behind the Silver Shepherd, the hero shielding them with his cape. “Hello, boys! Aww, are you afraid of little ol’ me? I’m hurt!” She placed a hand on her heart, feigning injury, before her grin returned and she snapped her jaws at them, giggling when both Jims let out a high-pitched shriek and gripped onto each other.

Her gaze shifted to the Host, standing protectively in front of Dr. Iplier, and a few moments and muttered words later the blind ego was gripping the handle of his metal, bloodstained baseball bat. Yandere raised an eyebrow. “Ooh hoo hoo! Prepared, arentcha Hosty? Probably smart.” Her eyes glittered dangerously. “I’ve got so many plans now that I’m out and about among the free world once again!”

“The Host commands that Yandereplier _leave_. She is not welcome here.”

She snorted. “Clearly. The reception’s been awful!” Suddenly her eyes lit up, and she whirled around, locking eyes with Bim. “Senpai!” She grinned, and Bim let out a yelp, ducking behind King. She danced forward, a bright smile on her face, and King shifted as she drew closer, spreading his arms slightly so his cape obscured the other more from view. “We’re going to have _lots_ of fun _real_ soon.”

“Go away, Yandere!” Bim pressed closer to King. “I want _nothing_ to do with you!”

“But you will, soon enough.” She giggled again, blowing the terrified game show host a kiss. Finally, she moved away, clapping her hands once as she backed toward the door. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to go! There’s so much I have to do, so much to prepare…” She trailed off, those bright, blood-red eyes sliding to lock with Bim’s once more, a promise buried in her words.

“Wait.” Yandere’s playful expression vanished, distorting into a scowl. Dark struggled to stay upright, his blue outline flickering rapidly, sweating and his normally grey skin paled to near white. He gripped onto Wilford heavily for support, the reporter blatantly ignoring everything in favor of doting on his sweetheart. “Wait, Ce – Yan. Don’t go, you _can’t_ go.” Dark managed to raise his head, holding out his hand. His eyes were desperate and _brown_ , no longer the black pits they were used to. “Come back. I need you. And you need me, whether you like it or not. Please don’t make this difficult.”

“I don’t _need_ you,” Yandere snarled, recoiling away from the demon’s outstretched arm. “I’m a solo act now! And, well, if you’re not strong enough to survive without me, then I guess you have no other option than to _die_.”

Spitting her final words like venom, Yandere spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door in her wake, and leaving the other egos silent and paralyzed as Dark’s eyes rolled back in his head and his head dropped to the table, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Bim opened his door cautiously, wincing at every creak, and stuck his head out, peering both ways down the hallway for any sign of Yandere. The second she had left the meeting room the manor had instantly gone on lockdown. The Host had woven _something_ with his words, making it impossible to open any door or window leading to the outside world. Yandere had discovered this _quickly_ ; her screams of rage could be heard throughout the whole manor. Now, the blind ego, along with Dr. Iplier and Wilford, were barricaded in the doctor’s office, desperately trying to keep Dark alive.

With Yandere on the loose, especially with her weird obsession over him, Bim should absolutely _not_ be leaving his room. But he was restless. He had too much energy, he couldn’t just _sit_ and _hide_ like the others. So, abandoning all instincts of self-preservation and pointedly ignoring the alarm bells blaring in his brain, he quietly crept out of his room, making his way toward the kitchen. Maybe a snack would soothe his mind.

He made it to the kitchen without incident, the manor eerily silent. In all the years he’d been here, the manor had _never_ been silent. The fact that it was now made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and send icy foreboding trickling down his spine, urging him to get back to the safety of his room as quickly as possible.

Bim rummaged through pantry, ignoring the fact that his hands were shaking. He knew for a _fact_ that the Silver Shepherd had a secret stash of mint Oreos in there _somewhere_. He bent down, pushing aside bags of jumbo marshmallows and lollipops (Wilford’s) as well as a few boxes of glazed donuts (Ed’s) in an attempt to find his prize. He was so focused he didn’t hear the sound of quiet footsteps on the tile, didn’t notice the presence behind him until it was too late.

An arm snaked around his torso, pulling him back against a sturdy chest and holding fast, pinning his arms to his sides. Bim barely had time to let out a startled shriek before a cloth soaked in _something_ was being pressed firmly over his nose and mouth. His body went into panic mode and he began to thrash, eyes squeezed shut as he let out muffled calls for help. The struggle continued for a solid five minutes, Bim trying every trick he knew to try and dislodge his attacker, but nothing worked. They were too solid. Distantly he realized that he shouldn’t be breathing so hard, shouldn’t be breathing in the chemicals, but the epiphany came far too late – he was already beginning to weaken, slumping back against his captor as his legs gave out. His cries died out, his senses growing fuzzy.

The last thing Bim heard before he gave into unconsciousness were soft words, whispered into his ear: “Shhh…we can be together when you wake up…shhh…”


	3. Chapter 3

Bim woke up to the sensation of lips on his own.

His brow furrowed as he recognized the feeling, letting out a muffled noise of confusion. He couldn’t open his eyes; his eyelids were too heavy. His mind felt foggy, and a dull, throbbing ache in his skull left him wincing. The lips weren’t _quite_ on his own, he realized. There was something…in the way?

Like a flood, Bim’s most recent memories crashed over him, and he jerked back in alarm, but hands shot up out of nowhere and cupped his face gently, disguising the steely grip that was suddenly holding him in place. His eyes flew open, spotting the shock of red hair, and he pulled back more forcefully, desperately trying to dislodge Yandere, but she held fast, her grip tightening in warning.

His legs kicked out, scraping against the floor – why was he sitting down? – and when he attempted to shove her off he was met with the sensation of rope grating against the skin of his wrists, tied tightly behind him. Something hard was pressed against his back; it felt like a metal pole of some sort. He could now feel the sticky adhesive of duct tape covering his lips. He was growing more panicked by the second, and he tried jerking his back again just as Yandere broke the kiss, causing him to slam his head back into the pole.

His vision swam, his head lolling to the side as Yandere nuzzled the crook of his neck, humming against his throat. He let out a small whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as Yandere began to press kisses against his skin. His headache had gotten worse, leaving him practically immobilized. He couldn’t breathe. Panic and confusion swarmed him, making his head spin, and he couldn’t see, he couldn’t _move_ , Yandere was still pressed flush against his throat, he was so _overwhelmed_ –

Bim didn’t even realize he was crying, gasping sobs escaping him, until Yandere’s warm hands were cupping his face once more, brushing away his tears. “Oh, shh, don’t cry! It’s okay, I promise! Here –” She picked at the edge of the duct tape, peeling it slowly away from his lips. “There! Is that better?”

He didn’t say anything at first, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. He still felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to the inside of his skull, but he managed to stop crying, and, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer seeing double. “You know…” he started, panting heavily and swallowing harshly before continuing on, “…I’m all for kidnappings, but usually I’m the one on the other end. I’d appreciate it if you untied me.” He strained against the ropes for emphasis, twisting his wrists and wincing at the rough texture.

Yandere expression shifted from surprisingly genuine concern to a relieved smile. She giggled, tapping him on the nose. “Oh Senpai! I’m not stupid! Besides, why would I let you go when I can have you all to myself?” Her eyes flashed with something that sent shivers down Bim’s spine, her smile widening just that tiny bit more as her gaze swept over his body.

Ignoring the cold stone of fear settling in his gut, Bim attempted to move his head off his shoulder, to right himself, and instead sucked in a hissing gasp of air, pain spiking through his body as his head throbbed. “So ah…where are we anyway?” He hissed his words through clenched teeth, feet shifting on the stone floor as he tried to get more comfortable, waiting for the pain to dull.

“We’re in Hosty’s library!” Bim raised an eyebrow, glancing around at the small, concrete room. The only features seemed to be the metal pole he was tied to in the center, a single light fixture above his head, and a plain, wooden door closed tight behind where Yandere stood. In other words, it definitely did not look like something the Host, the king of aesthetic among the egos, would stand in his sanctuary. She laughed again, probably at his expression. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know this little room is here. He won’t be interrupting our time together.” 

Bim’s eyes widened, his breathing picking up pace once more. If Yandere could hide something from the Host, a man who could literally see _everything_ , just how powerful _was_ she? He twisted his wrists again, trying to loosen the ropes or find some sort of give so he could _escape_ but no luck. He curled his legs up to his body, tucking his knees against his chest, as Yandere dropped to her knees. She frowned, grabbing his knees and tried to part them, but Bim resisted. Her frown morphed into a scowl, and suddenly her nails were digging into his skin, still biting even through the fabric of his pants. He let out a cry of pain, and in his distracted moment Yandere managed to part his legs, slotting herself between them and smiling once more.

Bim shifted back as much as he could, till his back was flush against the pole, in an attempt to put some distance between him and Yandere, but she just moved closer, their chests practically touching. He flinched as she sighed and raised her hand, carding it gently through his hair. “Mmm, your hair is so soft! I love the sparkles!”

Bim just closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation as Yandere gently massaged his scalp, his body tense and strung tight. He felt like he was going to throw up. Yandere made a pitying noise, and her second hand joined the other, rubbing soothing circles into his temple. “There, does that feel better? I know you must have a nasty headache, chloroform tends to have that effect, and you hit your head rather hard earlier.”

He hated to admit it, but her calm, soothing motions _were_ helping. Slowly, and against his better judgement, he began to relax, letting out a long sigh as his body went limp, his breathing finally slowing to a regular, easy pace. He could hear the sheer delight in Yandere’s voice. “There we go! Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you, Senpai! I love you.”

Bim cracked one eye open, taking in Yandere’s happy, blissful expression. He took a deep breath. “If you…if you really _love_ me…” He paused, licking his lips and leaning forward slightly. “…then let me _go_.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Yandere’s expression hardened, and her soothing grip turned to solid steel, making Bim wince and cry out. “No! You’re _mine_ now.” Her face softened, and she began to pet the side of his face with the back of one hand, the other still fisted in his hair. “I’m going to take good care of you.” She nuzzled his neck, breathing deeply and sighing against his skin. “God, you’re _perfect_.”

Bim dropped his head back against the pole, careful not to dislodge Yandere and invoke her anger again. He was prepared to resign himself to his fate, as unfortunate as it was, when Yandere’s body suddenly flickered, winking out of existence briefly. He scrambled to press himself back against the pole, eyes wide and breathing rapidly. When Yandere came back, her red outline was dimmer, and she looked _furious_.

“No! No no _no_!” She stood, pacing the length of the room and tearing at her hair. “No, I _refuse_ , I am _not_ going back!” She stopped, whirling around to face Bim, her red eyes _burning_. He shrunk under her gaze, trying to make himself as small as possible. She stormed forward, Hellfire smoldering in her eyes, and Bim squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in his knees and prepared for the worst.

The door slammed open.

Bim’s head shot upright, just in time to watch Dark appear in the doorway, leaning heavily on the frame. At least, he _thought_ it was Dark. He was sweating and panting, his hair slicked back with gel, and he was wearing a suit Bim had never seen before. And his skin seemed…human. An abnormally pale human, he was clearly exhausted, but human all the same. The only reason he thought it was Dark at all was the faint blue outline he had, and the old cane gripped in his hands, the one that Dark used on occasion when his pain was particularly bad.

One of Yandere’s hands flew to her mouth, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. “D… _Damien_?”

“Celine.” The other ego – Dark, Damien, _whoever_ – let out a harsh cough, nearly doubling over and leaning heavily on his cane. Yandere – Celine had he called her? – raced forward, reaching out a hand as if to help, but she hesitated before she could make contact, pulling the hand back to her chest. Her eyes turned cold.

“What are you _doing_ here, Damien?”

“I’m dying, Celine.” Bim’s eyes widened at the revelation, his gaze flicking between the two beings, trying to stay as still as possible. Damien lifted his head to Yandere, his mouth set in a hard line of agony. “And you are, too. _We_ are _dying_. This body is dead, Celine, you know that as well as I do. I’m not strong enough to keep it running on my own. And no matter how strong _you_ are, you can’t be a ‘solo act’ forever.” As if on cue, Yandere’s body flickered again, her red outline even dimmer than before. She was faintly transparent now. Damien’s eyes narrowed. “You’re just a soul, Celine. A broken, abused soul, desperate for love in a world that is no longer ours, with no body to inhabit. You need me. You need _us_.” He cracked a smile. “Please don’t make me watch my sister kill herself out of sheer stubbornness again.”

Yandere let out a huff, but when she spoke she sounded on the verge of hysterics. “I don’t _want_ to go back! It _hurts_ , and it’s _dark_ , and _I don’t want to_!”

“I know!” Damien grimaced. “I know, but trust me, it hurts a _lot_ less with both of us in here.” His eyes flicked to Bim before moving back to Yandere, as if briefly acknowledging his presence. “Besides, how would your friend here feel if you faded and left him to die in a room no one but you and I can find?”

Bim let out a choked, strangled noise, immediately stiffening when Yandere turned toward him. He was not expecting to see tears cascading down her face, nor the completely open expression that left him dumbfounded. She sighed. “I…suppose you’re right. He’s too pretty to let die.” Her body flickered, for the longest period of time yet, and Damien held out a hand. Again, she hesitated. “It’s not _fair_ , Damien!”

“No, it’s not.” His mouth upturned in a crooked smile. “But life is for the living, dear sister, and we…we are no longer living.” Bim could see the tears beginning to trail down his face as well. “Imagine the heartbreak on the C – on Wil’s face if you let this body – if you let what we’ve _become_ together – die. I don’t know about you, but that is an expression I never want to see again.”

That statement seemed to be what broke Yandere’s resolve. She gasped out a sob, and latched onto Damien’s outstretched hand. Instantly their bodies began to glow their respective colors, and the red almost rushed into the blue’s waiting embrace. When the light died, Dark – this time he _knew_ it was Dark because of the soft ringing that always accompanied his presence – stood in the doorway, and Yandere was nowhere to be seen.

The demon’s eyes swept the room, landing on the petrified form of Bim on the floor. His eyes narrowed. “If you tell _anyone_ ,” he hissed, “what you saw transpire in this room, you’re going to wish I left you here to _rot_.”

Bim nodded his head enthusiastically. “Um yep! Lips sealed over here, won’t tell a soul! Now uh, could you…?” He shifted his shoulders, tugging on the ropes. Dark waved his hand, and his bonds snapped. Bim scrambled to his feet, and immediately regretted his decision when his legs threatened to give out from under him and his head throbbed, causing him to grab the pole for support.

Dark rolled his eyes. “Come. Let’s get you to Dr. Iplier’s. He can clear out all the effects of whatever –” He furrowed his brow, then snorted. “Chloroform is _real_ creative. Effective though.”

Dark spun on his heel and began to walk out of the room. Bim took a shaky step forward, then raced after him, questions brimming in his mind. “Wait! Can you…still _hear_ them in there? Who _were_ they anyway? And, just a general comment, _what the fuck_?!”

Dark paused, sighing, and Bim nearly ran into him. He spun around, fixing Bim with an impassive stare. “I suppose it is natural you have questions. But I will not answer them here, where anyone can listen. If you’re still curious, come by my office tonight. But for now, we’re getting you to Dr. Iplier.”

Dark turned back around, and refused to say another word, Bim trailing after him. Bim was completely silent in Dr. Iplier’s office, even as Wilford tackled Dark in a hug and pressed kisses all over his face, the doctor himself panicking and checking both Bim and the demon over as the Host breathed a sigh of relief in the background, undoing whatever he had woven over the manor. All he could think about was _what the fuck just happened_. With his headache finally gone, and Dr. Iplier giving him the all-clear, he wandered back to his room, head spinning. He had _so many_ questions, all whirling by in his brain. How was he going to keep track of them all?

Turning toward his desk, he picked up one of his show idea notebooks, flipping through the crowded pages till he found a blank one. Digging up a pen, he sat on his bed, clinking it rhythmically.

He had a list to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am going to assume you guys are sitting there with open mouths like 'WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?' and I am here to say don't worry! There is an accompaniment story to this one, too, where I explain myself in the form of Bim grilling Dark! That should be posted directly after this one, so keep an eye out!


End file.
